1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic braking apparatus for inclusion with a user-propelled grocery cart, luggage cart or the like which allows for automatic release of the braking mechanism when operated by a user and which automatically brakes at least one of the wheels of the cart when released by the user. More particularly, the invention hereof relates to an operating member which fits over the transverse, rearwardly spaced handle of the cart which, when grasped and pushed forwardly by the user, shifts an intermediate structure which in turn, by means of an interconnecting strap, shifts the braking mechanism to the released position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grocery carts, luggage carts, or the like in common usage are typically not provided with any type of braking mechanism. This presents a hazard in that such carts, especially when loaded with groceries, luggage, and so forth may become self-propelled on non-level surfaces in parking lots and loading ramps, for example.
When this occurs, the cart can present a substantial hazard to pedestrians and parked cars in the area. A special hazard is presented in such circumstances to a child occupying a child seat commonly provided on such carts.
Even an attentive user of such a cart must typically release hold of the cart while opening the trunk of a car, for example, in order to unload the contents of the cart. Even if the parking lot or loading ramp presents a very gentle slope, the cart may still have a tendency to drift away thereby causing inconvenience and irritation to the user.
The prior art discloses various devices for providing automatic braking and release of user-propelled carts, all with the intent of preventing self-propulsion of the carts on unlevel surfaces. The failure of manufactures to include such prior art braking devices highlights the existence of practical difficulties with such devices. That is to say, such devices either tend to be mechanically complex, unreliable in heavy usage situations, or inconvenient in use.